Just in Time
by Summer Blossom
Summary: When Joe and Lilly find out that they share a dark secret, will it bind them together, or tear them apart? JoeLillyR
1. Joe

1Just in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana

A/N: I just recently got this idea and thought it would be a pretty cool idea. Hope I was right. Fell free to tell me any ideas I could add to the story.

He was falling, deep into the darkness that surrounded him. I could stop, no matter how much he tried. Suddenly, he came to an abrupt fall, hitting the soft ground. Getting up, he looked around. The darkness a gotten a tinge of red in it, adding to his fright. Pictures of his brothers, family, and friends, dead ,played in front of his eyes, almost like a movie. His heart was pounding a mile a minute

What was this?

What this supposed to be a warning?

Suddenly, the movie stopped. A figure stood in front him, hidden in the shadows. Squinting, he couldn't make out who it was. The figure became clearer, and he gasped at who it was.

It was him.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Joe Jonas awoke to his alarm clock, sweating and heaving wildly. What was wrong with him? He had been having this kind of dream for two weeks, and it was doing him no good. His usual goofy and childish behavior had turned into a deep persona of dullness. Putting his hand to his chest to calm down, he got up and went to the bathroom, where he splashed some cold water on his face. Sighing deeply, he looked around. There was no darkness around him anymore, just his regular room. Sleep had become a living hell for him, and this usually made him very cranky. Walking out of the bathroom, he bumped into his younger brother Nick. "Hey, Joe. What's wrong? You don't look so good." his brother flashed him worried eyes, which only added to his dread. "Nothing, Nick. I'm okay. Really, I am." said Joe, giving him a small smile. "I dunno. You've been a little distant these past couple of days. Are you sure your okay?" said Nick, a bit worried. "I'm fine. Nick!" said Joe harshly. Nick cringed under his brother's harshness, Joe sighed, mumbling a small 'sorry'. Nick looked at Joe, now more worried than ever. Deciding to go to Kevin for advice, he walked away. Joe walked away to his room in a daze.

A/N: How do you like it? It's short, I know, and the next chapter will be short, but after that, I'll try to make them longer. Now, review. They make me happy. :)


	2. Lilly

1Just in Time

Disclaimer: I still don't own Hannah Montana or the JoBros..sigh

A/N: Here's chapter two of Just in Time. Hope you like it!

She was spiraling down. Her head pounding with worry. Where was she? She looked around, trying to spot someone, anyone. Was she the only one here? Gasping, she looked at the movie playing in front of her. Everyone she knew was dead. Who could have done this? Anger and sadness washed over this. It looked like only she and Joe were the only ones alive.

She felt her heart stop.

THEY were the ones responsible for this tragedy.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

Lilly sat up straight, breathing hard. What kind of dream has she been having for these past two weeks? These dreams were not the regular dreams se usually had. This was not a nightmare. People don't have the same horrible and disturbing dreams regularly. Something was terribly wrong, and she had this strange feeling that she wasn't the only one going through this.

"Lilly, wake up! Breakfast is ready!" called her mother from downstairs. Sighing, she looked around. No more darkness. At least for now. She didn't want to go to sleep anymore, for if she did, the dream would haunt her more. Her personality , which had been fun and free, had turned dull and cranky. It seemed like everything set her off into a temper tantrum, something that onky happened when she didn't sleep well. Her friend Miley was worried about, and no matter how many times Lilly told her she was okay, Miley was determined to help her friend.

"Be right down!" called back Lilly. Sighing, she walked in a daze downstairs. Looking at her mother once at the kitchen, she started to eat her breakfast, then going to the bathroom to get ready. One done, she got her backpack and headed for the door. "Lilly, honey. Are you ok? You've been, well, a bit distant lately." said her mother softly. Lilly sighed. "I'll be fine." she said to her mom. But no matter how much she said it, she really could believe it herself.

A/N: Well, how do you think? After this one, I'll write longer stories. Remember, reviews make me update faster.


	3. The Truth Comes Out

Just in Time

Disclaimer: I do not own HM or the JB.

A/N: Here's where our two main characters main characters find out that the other has been having the same weird dreams as them. And if anybody has any ideas for the story, feel free to suggest anything.

Joe's POV:

I was downstairs the next day, tuning my guitar. The dreams were still going on, but I decided that at least I had to think of something else. Besides, I think my brothers were becoming a bit annoyed by my harsh attitude all the time. Putting my guitar down, I grabbed my jacket, walked to the kitchen, grabbed a piece of paper and a pen, and wrote a note, since I was the only person at home right now.

_Dear everyone,_

_Went to Lilly's for a bit. Be back later._

_Love, Joe_

I smirked, thinking of how the could put with me at times. But hey, family is supposed to do that. Grabbing my car keys, I walked out the front door. When I reached my car and was about to open the door, I noticed my hand had a slight red-ish glow to it. My breath caught up with me. I blinked, and the red-ish glow was gone. I touched my hand and noticed it felt fine. Shaking my head, I decided that it was my imagination. After all, I haven't been able to sleep well for two weeks. Getting into the car, and starting up the ignition, I drove to Lilly's house, which was slightly nearer than her friend's Miley. I smirked. _'One more reason why Nick is to attached to her all the time' _I thought. Pulling up at Lilly's, I parked the car and got out of it. Walking to Lilly's door, I wondered what she was doing now. That wondering stopped when I reached the door.

I knocked, and Mrs. Truscott opened the door. When she saw me, she got a wide smile on her face. " Oh, thank God it's you. Listen, I was wondering of you could do me a small favor." Her voice was so full of happiness, I didn't have the heart to tell her that I wasn't interested, so I nodded."Great! I was wondering if you could go help cheer Lilly up. Lately she's been so quiet and distant. It's starting to worry me. Can you do that?" she asked. I nodded again, now giving her my full attention. Lilly sounded so much like me these past two weeks, that I knew this was not a coincidence. But could it be the same dreams I've been having for the past 2 weeks? Curios, I entered the house where Mrs. Truscott gave me a hug. I hugged back, and we stayed there for a few seconds. "I'll be in the kitchen if you need me, ok?" she said. I nodded and walked up the stairs to her room. I've been here many times, and I could walk to her room with my eyes closed. Finally, I reached her room.

Knocking on her door, I heard a faint 'come in' coming from inside. I walked inside her room and I felt my hand warm up with the same faint red glow I felt earlier. Quickly shaking my hand behind my back, it disappeared. I sighed softly. Lilly was under her bed covers, and I could hear faint sniffling coming from her. I walked by her bed and sat by her. I pulled the covers gently away from her, and gasped at what I saw inside. She had rings around her eyes, she lloked like she hadn't sleep in days, and her hair was stringy and messed up.

All in all, she looked horrible.

She reminded me of how I looked the morning I had the dream for the first time.

"Lilly? Please tell me what's going on. Me and your mom are worried about you." I asked her, my eyes full of curiosity and sadness at why she was like this. "Promise you won't tell, Joe?" she asked, her eyes distant and empty. "Promise. I'll tell you what's going on with me if you tell me what's wrong with you, ok?" I said. Lilly nodded and began to tell me her story.

"It all started the day after my 16 birthday. I just came up after the party and I was exhausted. I felt a little weird. You know the feeling, what you feel when you know something bad was going to happen but you aren't sure what it is?" I nodded and she continued. "Well, as soon as I fell asleep, I was surrounded by darkness." She stopped, her eyes full of fear. "Me and you were the only ones there." she whispered. Taking a deep breath, she continued. "Well, it seemed...it seemed as if we killed out family and friends, Joe. WE killed them. How could we?" Lilly burst out in loud sobs and she buried her head into my chest. I softly stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. "I've ben having the same dreams, Lilly." I whispered. My heart had started to go fast when Lilly started her story. Now it was going a mile a minute. Finally, the sobs subsided. "You don't think this means anything, do you?" she asked after a long time."Maybe. We can't tell right now. How about I sleep over for a few days. That way if anything strange happens, we'll have each other." Lilly gave Joe a grateful smile. "Thanks, Joe. I knew you could make me feel better." I hugged her and got up. "I'll come by at night. Remember, if anything strange happens, call me." I told her. Lilly nodded and smiled at me. I smiled at her, a smile that told her that I'll be with her forever.

I downstairs, and Mrs. Truscott came up to me. "She'll be fine." I told her before she started to talk. "I'm here for her." She gave me a small smile and hugged me before walking upstairs. I walked out the door and to my car. Before going inside my car. I looked at my had. No weird glowing as of yet. I'm hoping it'll stay that way.


End file.
